Plot
Season 1 - Season 1 Aired on December 1, 2016 with the Episode title "The Return" the plot of season 1 was about a group of 5 kids who stumbled upon the supercomputer the main character Sky Jackson was the mysterious one who rebooted the supercomputer already knowing that Xana had returned. When he realized of Xana's return and how stronger he had become he knew he couldn't do it alone. Summer Benton who is one of his closest friends had been worried about him and believed he was hiding something as she followed him to the factory along with Sky's other friends Marcus Figman, Alexander Hamilton, and Phee Celeste. During Season 1 the show had a lot of errors in regards to the plot and a lot was changed during it's run. The Writer of the show had explained the situation and why Season 1 Was not well thought put till Season 2. By the end of Season 1 we were introduced to a new character of the show Tyler McCyrus whome which have a similar story to Xana awakes from the original Code Lyoko plot Tyler moving in with Sky at his dorm. Season 2 - Season 2 Had begun it's Air on April 28, 2017 '''beginning with a Carthage Opening Sequence, the gang finally get's to see the hidden sector which is the nickname they gave the 5th sector, After discovering it Sky and Summer and Tyler have a love triangle going on. During's episode 3 and 4 were combined together Xana had used misses and attacking planes to blow up the School the gang attends which is Kadic Academy and soon later moved to a new school called '''Lycee Canal. Where we were introduced to a old friend of Sky's Yuno Gasai Who had a secret past with Sky. We found out later episodes that Sky apparently killed Yuno's Husband which was why Yuno was out for revenge, However in the Crossover Episode of Code Lyoko called Lyoko's Reinforced we can see Sky quickly altering the past preventing Yukiteru Amano's death that was caused by a garage door closing on him. The gang finds out in Episode 12 that Sky is not really a human being then the gang discovers Xana's trying to destroy the core. We found out in Episode 13 the finale of Season 2 that Yuno is responsible for Sky's Parent's death, Sky's brother''' Skylar Jackson had witnessed the tragedy and both of them were placed into foster care. Sky also had a Sister named '''Melanie Jackson also known as Mel who was over 18 and refused to take the two boys into custody. Season 3 - Season 3 of Code Lyoko Reinforcements had aired on June 19, 2017 with the Episode Wanted, Which began with Two Men in black who discussed the murder of Sky's father and Yukiteru Amano. The Men in black seemed to have wanted Sky and Yuno dead in 24 hours. We were also introduced that the gang can obtain their powers outside of Lyoko, shown by Phee using Telekinesis to save Sky from falling off the Science building, huge reference to Garage Kids which is Code Lyoko's Pilot. The gang had been trying to work on a virtual submarine to travel underneath the digital sea in which Sky creates a ship called Xanadu, Xanadu is named after the name X.A.N.A which is the virus trying to kill them but the creator had also confirmed they got the name from the Garage Kids Pilot which Lyoko was not called Lyoko it was called Xanadu. During the Finale we were introduced to a new character named Yato Gasai who is apparently the brother of Yuno Gasai avenging Yuno. Alex had finally returned in Episode 11 of Season 3 explaining his disappearance of going to Military School and quite Frankly maturing up a bit till finding out that Phee had fallen in the digital sea. Season 3 Also introduced it's most loved characters Mira Amano and Alyssa Stonem Mira who moved to france from Japan and Alyssa who didn't really reveal where she came from till later episodes we found out she's an old Nemesis of Phee's and Mira's who was friends with them in middle school and that's when we were introduced to Reinforcement's most Biggest villain in history, Jessica Stonem. In episode 2 the gang had invited Mira to come to Lyoko and help out all while being introduced to a new monster called The Kollosas. In episode 4 of Season 3 we found out that Xana's been Manipulating Marcus into betraying his friends and had destroyed Lyoko. Marcus became an agent of Xana till his rescue all the way in Season 4. Season 4 - Season 4 had aired on December 10, 2017 beginning with a core attack once more. Now that Tyler and Marcus are both agents of Xana that makes Xana more tough then ever so the gang has to decide who they wanna bring back first but something was different, Marcus was never really Xanafied in the first place turns out Marcus had been being Manipulated and taunted by Tyler saying mean things to him till Sky had convinced Marcus that they are his home, and Marcus finally Agree's to come home. But just because Marcus is back doesn't weaken Xana as Xana still has Tyler who is also a tough bean. We also found out Xana has been working on a AI to help defeat the gang thus we were introduced to another character villain in the show''' Max Jackson', Max had a striking resemblance to Sky looking more Yellow then Red. After the gang had finished the program to bring back Tyler the gang had finally believed they won till Xana decided to take away the person who only had the abilities to take down towers. Summer. After Episode 5 aired, Episode 6-11 were created as '''Ova's, '''which were the backstories of all the characters. We found out Phee's backstory was her mother was abusive to her and in return Phee had accidentally starved her mother. Mira was a friend of Phee's till Jessica was jealous and had '''Brandon' and Josh raped her, and Tyler was abused by his father and his father was a alcoholic and a rapist to all friends Tyler brings over. Season 4 was planned to be the final season till the show's writers had plenty of ideas which they named season 4 "The Final Chapter" Till Season 5. Season 5 Secrets - Season 5 had aired on March 11, 2018 finding out that Xana's gotten stronger all of the sudden and the gang is trying to keep up with it all while Summer is under Xana's power. Summer continuously taunts Marcus a lot since him and her were dating. This was also confirmed by Phee and Mira, another couple who were dating along with Sky and Tyler who became a couple but later broke up during the seasons mid season premier, Later Episodes of Season 5's Final Episodes we found out Sky and Tyler had a huge fight and caused a massive break up between them both and later had came together as friends. We found out during the finale of Reinforcements, Xana is not a program or a Virus he is a she and that she is a human, named Celeste Celeste (sol-est sel-est). The gang had figured out the only way to stop Xana is to confront her face to face. We found out that Celeste is trying to destroy the world because of her beauties, Celeste didn't like the way she was compared to the rest of the world, so the gang had to Virtualize themselves using the Xanadu ship to Xana's Quarters, which a floating island in the middle of the Ocean. The Writers of Reinforcements had revealed that the inspiration for Celeste, the island, and Xena's quarters was Little Nightmares. Later duing the finale we find out that Sky's the heart of Celeste and the only way for Celeste (XANA) to die Sky had to be dead to, so as the place collapses Tyler had no choice but to kill Sky and the series ends with the loss of Sky and Celeste finally being Defeated. The Rumors for Season 6 and 7 to come out are False. The show concluded June 8, 2018.